Ask Sonic & Co
by Nazgul67
Summary: This story's about you actually. You gotta review and tell me your questions, and I'll add them in da story for ya. You can ask Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge or Sonic. For entertainment purposes only XD
1. Chapter 1

**ASK BLAZE THE CAT**

Hi guys, this is Blaze here. I'm on this interview for my own good reasons, but you had better ask good questions. Or else...

By the way, I've seen many of these "Ask WHOEVER" kind of stories, but I've never seen a fanfiction like it, so I thought I would write one right here.

Okay, you guys have to tell me your questions in your reviews, okay?

**ASK SILVER THE HEDGEHOG**

Heya people this is Silver the hedgehog on this inter-inter-I don't know what you call this thingy. And you guys are supposed to ask me questions...did you know that?

Um...start now?

**ASK SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG**

This is Shadow the Hedgehog. I didn't want to do this, but Blaze the Fire Princess forced me. Review now, or I'll snap your neck like a twig.

**ASK SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

Alright! I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog. I'm gonna answer ALL your questions today! PM me, or preferably review your questions. Thanks!

**ASK ROUGE THE BAT**

Hi there dudes. I'm Rouge. Rouge the bat. I'm Shadow's girlfriend and companion. Got any questions - like how did I managed to be so hawt?

**Okay folks! That's the people you're gonna ask right now. Review and tell me your questions, and I'll include them in the story for you ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review, xxx-wings-xxx! Nice questions XD Oh and I agree, Amy's really pretty. But I like Blaze better. No worries, everyone has opinions. Thanks anyway :)**

* * *

><p><strong>These questions are asked by xxx-wings-xxx (she'she's the first reviewer :D) for Silver.  
>Silver! You're up!<strong>

**Silver: Yep?**

**Are you as dopey as you make out to be?  
><strong>

Um...no? Oh well, I guess maybe...at least my friends say so.

**Out of Blaze and Rouge who is the prettiest, although I think Amy is, but out of them two who do you think?**

Blaze of course! I mean...I think Blaze is the prettiest of them all. Oh yeah, but I have to admit Amy's really pretty

**Xxx-wings-xxx: Also following from that I'd just like to add you're the best hedgehog ever and my favourite^^ *blushes**

I am? Thanks...I guess...*blushes too*

**From Cheep the Hedgehog**

**Do you like honey?**

Well, actually - yeah I do.

**From HarleytheHedgehog00**

**my friend loves you and youre my third fave (behind mephiles and shadow) and what would you do if i locked you in a closet, took away your powers, with my friend for a half hour?**

Uh...I'll cry! Just kidding, I won't but you'll make me really really sad

**RainClaw321**

**Why do most people hate you? that makes me sad...**

Same here. I dun know why I have so many haters...am I really a bad person? Or is SEGA deliberately ruining me?

**Okay that's it. Any more reviews?**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I decided to keep five chapters - one for Sonic, one for Rouge, one for Shadow, one for Blaze and one for Silver. It will update everyday hopefully, so keep those reviews sending in :)**

**Blaze you're up!  
><strong>

**Okay for ThatGamer:**

**Sonic or Silver?**

Oh...that's a tough question. I'm not meaning to be nasty to any of them, but I admire Sonic because of his personality, and I admire Silver because he's cute. It's hard to say...I think I'm leaning a little bit to the Sonic side...no wait...Silver's pretty cool...ah...I don't know. Just don't shoot me with your shotgun and I'll be fine!

**From Cheep the Hedgehog**

**What kind of donuts do you like?**

Um...I think I like chocolate icing donuts the best. With sprinkles.

**That's all for Blaze at the moment. **


	4. Chapter 4

**SONIC! YOU'RE UP!**

**From Cheep the Hedgehog**

**My friends say you're crazy. ARE YOU?**

Me? No way! Well, people say that and I guess SEGA might have wanted it? I don't know - maybe - but who cares anyway? I'm cool the way I am!

**FROM UNKNOWN**

**TO the best character ever. How do you survive Shadow's ferociousness?**

Well, he is pretty ferocious. I'll just use my super speed and run away from him. He's actually quite okay...you just need to make sure not to anger him. Well, he's got super speed too, but he hasn't got super eye sight, right?

**From RainClaw321**

**Where do you keep all your random stuff (rings, chaos emeralds ect.) if you don't have pockets?**

Oh...that's a television trope. Classic Tails asked where Classic Sonic put all his rings, and Modern Tails couldn't answer. Skip that please, but good question there, Rainclaw321!

**FROM That Gamer**

**Why is rings the currency in your world? It seems kinda random if you ask me. What, do you wear coins?**

Well, it kinda IS random, really. The rings are full of Chaos power for some reason, and do can even make me turn Super. About the currency, I think you have to ask the creator (SEGA)

**From nagoyaka**

**if u went forward in time to stop something of the past with this girl who looks just like you, how would you do it? And if you saw eggman as a crusty old man would you barf?**

Um...tough question. I guess I'll just do the same way with all the other girls...it means an extra girlfriend. And if I saw Eggman as a crusty old man would I barf? Yes - of course! He'll give me nightmares.

**FROM nagoyake**

**So Sonic... Do you think you and amy will have a child? Will it be a boy or girl? wil it come out pink blue or purple? whats your thoughts?**

With Amy? Never! Hmm...when I come to think of it, actually maybe. It **has **to be a boy. And about the colour, he'll be blue. Because if you notice, in the comics me and Sally Acorn had two children - the boy looked like me and the girl looked like Sal. They didn't look like a sort of mixture - a brown blue armadillo. So, if we ever (I doubt it though) have a child, he shall be a mini-me with the same colour palette and the same eyes. And, what will the other girls say if I marry Amy?

**From somari the hedgehog  
><strong>

**Sonic, what do you think of the sonic for hire series?**

Why are they all about me? Why not Shadow? Come on, guys! I'm the best character out there! I have to say it's 10 out of 10! Humor...(too bad I was even in it)

**Okay that's all! For now...**


End file.
